


Symmetry

by netweight



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and the man in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Set during A:tS 5x10 "Soul Purpose".

You look in the mirror to find bruises on your neck to match the set you have on your wrist.

You weren't expecting to escape tonight's little encounter unscathed but still. You were unprepared and it makes you angry. You should have seen it coming.

Not that it matters. Things are going according to plan and this time you're the one pulling the strings.

He's just a tool for you to play. You know how to do this, you used to make it for a living.

It's just that you haven't been near one of them in a long time and you've forgotten how it is.

Forgotten about leather coats and almost translucent skin.  
About arrogance and attitude and the way they own a room when they're in it.  
The way their moods shift abruptly, mercurial and volatile.  
The precise swiftness and carelessness of their touch.  
The coolness of their breath when their mouths are close enough to kiss.

You don't want to remember.  
You want to forget about blue eyes and blond hair and viper smiles and the way once, when you caught him in your office, Angel cocked his head just like Spike tonight, staring at you with the eyes of a killer. Tapped your chest dismissively and it was the second time he touched you and his touch was a menace.  
And you were too much of a fool back then to recognize it.

But things have changed. You know better now.

Bruises round your neck and round your wrist. Over Darla's bite and the thin line of scar where Angel sliced your hand off.

It means nothing. It's just that the symmetry disturbs you. It means nothing.


End file.
